1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire removal and mounting tools and more particularly pertains to a new tire spreading tool for spreading apart the side walls of a tire on the rim of a wheel, particularly a motorcycle wheel, while removing and installing inner tubes or rim locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire removal and mounting tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire removal and mounting tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tire removal and mounting tools include U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,897; U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,845; U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,676; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,918; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,683.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tire spreading tool. The inventive device includes a pair of elongate arms each having opposite first and second ends, and elongate jaw and handle portions. The jaw portion of each of the arms is positioned adjacent the first end of the arm. The handle portion of each of the arms is positioned adjacent the second end of the arm. The arms are pivotally coupled together at a point between the jaw and handle portions of each of the arms. The jaw portion of each of the arms has a spreading extent outwardly extending from the first end of the associated arm.
In these respects, the tire spreading tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of spreading apart the side walls of a tire on the rim of a wheel while removing and installing inner tubes or rim locks.